rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Innocuous Spells: A Guide and Spellbook
Innocuous Spells is a spellbook written by Janus Delmoran during his studies as a senior apprentice of the Wizard's Tower. The book gives the magical world the first combined text of tasking magic that's often seen from the upper ranks of the magical community. Two copies can be found in the Wizard's Tower Library and other copies are available for purchase where books and spell tomes are sold. Transcript The following is the in-character transcript of the book, shortened for easy reading/learning. Herein lies the untaught secrets to innocuous magicks. While studying the way master wizards and witches of the Tower perform everyday tasks or chores with the wave of their hands or wand, some even non-verbally, I began to wonder to what effect can mages everywhere utilize this type of casting. The telekinetic curses are what first led me to identify the runic energy required to manipulate items. Because these curses required the use of a law and air rune, I began to consider to what effect we may use this runic energy to better organize our lives and whither away time consuming tasks. The first thing one should do when considering to use these spells is infusing one's wand, orb, or staff, with runic energies from the Runespan or the law and air altars. This will ensure your rune supply doesn't need to be depleted to use these spells daily. Secondly, each caster hoping to use innocuous magick should ensure they familiarize themselves with the incantations provided, unless they become proficient with non-verbal casting. Speaking the wrong incantation or interruption during the phrasing may cause an unpleasant backfire or simply accomplish the opposite of the intended use. For instance, in attempting to repair a man's ancestral armour in Falador, my incantation was interrupted and I caused his possibly centuries old armour to crumble at his feet. Many innocuous spells will not succeed if attempted on enchanted items. Enchantments block external energies from manipulating the enchanted item and nothing interesting will happen. Now that preparation and forewarnings are out of the way, we'll move on to the various spells. Spells Transcriberé copies the contents of books or papers and will release them to a blank notebook. Title of book must be stated aloud prior to casting and the wand, orb, or staff, must be raised over the item. For books/papers, turn each page. To release the contents of a book to an empty journal, one must say the title then incantation so the effect is backwards. The spell can be used as an enchantment onto a quill. Esperanto''' '''ruomra refurbishes armour that has been stained or dented. Almost a polished touch. Esperanto sebor refurbishes articles of clothing such as robes, shirts, pants, or bloomers. Instaurabo repairs non-enchanted items but cannot refurbish their appearance. For instance, attempting to repair tattered armor will succeed, but the appearance (such as dents, scrapes, chips) will remain. If repairing and refurbishing an item, this should be cast prior to an Esperanto spell. Auxilium dictum is for tidying up messy spaces. The wand or orb must be guided around the space for accuracy. Auxilium scriptio uses a quill to translate your words to a blank parchment. Your magical device need only cast the incantation onto a quill and guide it to a parchment upon saying 'scriptio', then begin speaking aloud for the quill to transcribe your speech. Trivia * This is the first published work from Janus and intended to be a first volume depending on success/failure. * Most of the magic mentioned in the tome was observed in-game (both NPC and RP) and placed into a book for in-character use. Category:Books Category:Magic